fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Jill
|fullname =Jill Fizzart |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Beorc |nationality =Daein |faction(s) =Daein Liberation Army Daein Army Silver Army |occupation(s)=Member of the Daein Liberation Army Member of the Daein Army Member of the Silver Army |relatives =Shiharam (Father) |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |firstseen =Chapter 11: Blood Runs Red in Chapter 12: [[A Strange Land]] (Path of Radiance) Part I, Chapter 5: The Lost Heir in Part I, Chapter 6: [[Raise the Standard]] (Radiant Dawn) |class =Wyvern Rider (Path of Radiance) Dracoknight (Radiant Dawn) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Jill, full name Jill Fizzart, is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Profile ''Path of Radiance'' Jill hails from the Talrega region of Daein, and is the daughter of the famed Wyvern Lord, general Shiharam. Jill aspires to be a renowned Wyvern Lord like her father, and first appears as a novice-ranked Wyvern Rider. During the Mad King’s war, after the Greil Mercenaries were rescued by Goldoan soldiers and Prince Kurthnaga, Jill defected from the Daein army when she spots Ike's forces battling pirate Ravens and joined the liberation effort for Crimea. She later reveals that her main purpose for joining the battle was to experience the thrill of hunting laguz down, alongside an underlying desire to clinch glory for herself. Despite this, however, she chooses to continue fighting alongside the Crimean army after being exposed to the fact that the laguz race is not comprised of the mindless monsters she initially perceives them to be. As Ike's army continues traveling into the domains of Begnion, Ike questions her purpose in staying with his army, despite having the right to leave. She replies by revealing that she has been raised to believe that laguz are evil, where they are referred to as nothing more than "sub-humans" in the schools she once attended. Jill then expresses a desire to remain with the army for a longer period of time, all in order to gain a better understanding of the laguz race. If Jill is deployed to participate in Chapter 20, she will be able to face off against Shiharam on the battlefield. If she lacks an A support with Mist at this point in the game, Jill may defect to the Daein army upon conversing with her father, where she asserts her determination to "fight for those wishes to protect". If Jill does not defect to the Daein army in the aforementioned chapter, she will then continue to remain with the Crimean Liberation Army until the game reaches its conclusion. After the war, she and Haar watched over Shiharam’s grave and started a dracoknight package delivery service that would see to them flying all over the continent. ''Radiant Dawn'' Like Haar, Jill tries staying away from military affairs after the war. However, after finding out about Prince Pelleas’ and the Daein Liberation Army, she takes to the battlefield as a Dracoknight once again. The Dawn Brigade first encounters her defending a fort in Grann Desert against a massive Begnion assault with Zihark and Tauroneo. She will then continue to remain with the Daein army, unless Haar, or Mist if an A Support from Path of Radiance was imported, talks to her to convince her to defect to the Laguz Alliance. In Chapter 3-7, Jill will not attack Haar, and vice versa. This shows the big appreciation and esteem they have for each other, which may turn into romance if they hold an A Support at the end of the game. Also, if an A Support with Mist was imported, she will not attack her either due to their forged friendship. Personality Jill is first introduced as being highly prejudiced towards the Laguz race, as can be observed through her frequent articulation of the demeaning term "sub-human" when referring to members of the race. When questioned by Ike, she replies by revealing that she has been raised to believe that laguz are evil, where they are referred to as nothing more than "sub-humans" in the schools she once attended. Jill then expresses a desire to remain with the army for a longer period of time, all in order to gain a better understanding of the laguz race. This makes her extremely conflicted in Radiant Dawn, as she cannot not find justice in the Daein Liberation Army’s attacks against the Laguz Alliance on behalf of the Begnion Senate. She also cannot no longer hide her doubts on fighting her former friends, be they on one side of the conflict or another. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Recruitment *Chapter 12: Jill must survive Chapter 11, where upon she will appear as an Other Unit in the next chapter. She will then proceed to fly towards Ike and speak to him. Base Stats Growth Rates |60% |40% |30% |45% |45% |25% |35% |30% |} Support Conversations *Mist *Lethe *Haar Promotion Gains E }} Overall Jill may not seem like much on the surface, but with the proper investment she can pay off in spades. Her base stats are actually somewhat mediocre, particularly in speed. This will make it difficult for her to secure kills early on. However, her base access to forged steel lances can be a powerful supplement for this, allowing her to do massive chunks of damage to enemies in one hit. She is also a very worthy recipient of Bonus EXP. Being a flier, she is legitimately worth all of this investment. She can ferry units to parts of the maps that it would take them too long to reach otherwise. She herself can reach places faster and more easily than practically any other unit type. This can make her an asset on any team if properly trained. Upon promotion, she gains access to both steel and hand axes immediately, which is a nice bonus. When compared to Marcia, the Pegasus Knight joins earlier and is able to be promoted much sooner. That said, there is only one full guard, and Marcia is probably the better recipient of it. Bows are much more common and dangerous than wind magic, and Jill's higher physical defense allows her to better handle the former. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Base Stats Growth Rates |50% |45% |15% |45% |65% |60% |35% |45% |} Biorhythm Promotion Gains 2nd Tier= D }} |-|3rd Tier= B* }} '*''' Only if Lance mastery level is at C or lower. Overall Jill possesses high stats across the board. Her Strength, Skill, and Defense are average in growth, but they'll grow enough to cap with enough effort. Her Speed and Luck are by far her best stats, her resistance is decent, but low in cap. Her HP is also usable. Her contributions to the Dawn Brigade make her a highly useful unit. However, she can be recruited to the Greil Mercenaries to train her and/or build supports with Haar for the ending. Assigning her the Blossom Skill can prove useful in building her slightly weaker stats, or Bonus Experience for when she caps Speed, Resistance, and eventually Luck. She has the potential to cap every stat, with all except resistance ranging in the 35 to 38 range, and with flyer utility, Axe/Lance weapon triangle control, and her aforementioned high stats which cause high avoid, hit rate, durability, and damage output make her one of the best beorc units. Epilogue *'Mistress of Wyverns' (フィザットを継ぐ者 Fizatto o Tsugu Mono, lit. The Heir of Fizzart) Queen Micaiah ceded Talrega to Jill. Bearing her father's ideals, she made her land and people prosper. *(A Support with Haar) Queen Micaiah ceded Talrega to Jill. Bearing her father's ideals, she and her husband made the land prosper. Quotes ''Path of Radiance'' Recruit Conversation Jill: You! Why are you lollygagging about? Ike: Who are... Jill: I am Jill Fizzart, wyvern rider of Daein, attached to Commander Haar's battalion. I offer a truce! I cannot sit by and allow a human vessel to be attacked by sub-human degenerates! I will fight with you! Ike: We will accept no help from Daein! Jill: This is no place for foolish pride! At this rate, the sub-humans will devour you-- Ike: I will not accept aid from anyone who thinks laguz are sub-human. Jill: What are you babbling about? I'm on your side! We'll talk after I chase off these crows! Bleed the half-breed! Ike: Hold it! What... What in the world is going on? Death Quote ''Radiant Dawn'' Recruit Conversation Recruited By Mist Mist: Jill! I can't believe it! It is you! Jill: Oh, Mist... Mist: I'm so glad to see you! Jill: Wh-what? Mist: Well, I was wondering about what to do if I saw you here with the Daein army. I had it all worked out, you see? And, well, here you are! It's great! Jill: Mist. We're enemies now. Mist: No, you have to listen, Jill. Let's not fight. There's a really easy solution to this whole mess! Jill: But...what? Mist: Just listen! It's so simple! Since Daein shouldn't be in this war, they shouldn't be here right now, right? And you and I are friends, right? So, we can each pretend that the other one of us isn't here! Isn't that great? Jill: Mist, that makes absolutely no sense. Besides, that's not the issues here! You're mercenary. You know how th-- Mist: We're not fighting. That's final. Jill: Mist?! Mist: Jill, you'd never turn your weapon against me. I just know it. I trusted you, because you're my friend. Jill: Oh, Mist... All right, that's it. I've had enough of this. Mist: Jill? Jill: You made my last doubts fade away. I've made my decision. I'm not fighting in the Daein army anymore. I'm joining back up with you. Mist: Jill! I knew you'd come around! Jill: I feel bad for my comrades in Daein, but I'm going to stand by what I believe. I will not be ashamed anymore. Mist: That's the Jill I know and love! Jill: Thank you, Mist! Recruited by Haar Jill: Sir Haar! Why are you fighting for these people?! Haar: Hey, you stole my question! Why are you fighting for the Daein army? Jill: There was a war to liberate Daein while you were gone. So I joined the army again. Haar: Well, it looks like you did a good job. Daein has been liberated. So why are you still with the army? Jill: I can't just leave! These people are my friends! Haar: Oh, stop it with the sentimental nonsense, Jill. In case you haven't noticed, you're fighting your friends, too. Jill: What about you, then? How did you end up in this fight? Haar: Well... Somehow, I got mixed up in putting down uprisings in Crimea. And then I ended up with the Laguz Alliance because...you know, being old friends with Ike and all that. Jill: What?! That is hardly a cause worth fighting for!! You're unbelievable! Haar: All right, enough debating. What do you want to do now? Do you want to fight me? Jill: Of course not! I could never... Haar: Then join me. Jill: Easy for you to say! Haar: You're full of doubt. How do you live like that all the time? Is that how your father wanted you to live? Afraid to trust your own instincts? Jill: But... Haar: Daein has no business in this war. You know that, right? Jill: But...what about my comrades? What about my friends? Haar: Is dying how you show loyalty? If you're really their friend, then fight alongside us! Maybe that will get them to think about what they're doing. Jill: Oh, Captain... Haar: Come with me, Jill. We both know that we should follow our hearts, even if it makes us traitors. We know that better than anyone. For the sake of your father, live your life without shame. Jill: Y-you're right, Captain Haar! I've been so foolish. Just as before. I would be proud to serve with you. And...Captain Haar? Thank you. Thank you so much... Battle with Tanith (3-Endgame) Tanith: Jill Fizzart! You shall pay for your treachery! May the goddess have mercy on you, where I cannot. Prepare to die. Jill: I understand. It doesn't matter what I've done. It was all to protect my country and my people! Death Quote Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Jill is illustrated in the trading card game ''Fire Emblem Cipher with the following cards: Trivia *In Path of Radiance, if the player forces Jill to fight her father, she can either engage him in battle or defect to her father's side. This marks the first time in Fire Emblem history an allied unit can defect to the enemy in the heat of battle. *Jill is the first character in Fire Emblem series who can leave the roster after they are recruited if certain conditions are not met. The next two examples are Zihark in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn ''and Kaze in ''Fire Emblem: Fates. *Jill is one of few characters in Fire Emblem history (before Three Houses) to have a known last name (Fizzart). *In Radiant Dawn, Jill is the only first-tier female character who is able to wield axes before undergoing a Class Change. *Jill, along with Ilyana, are the only playable characters in Path of Radiance to reappear as a first tier unit in Radiant Dawn. Gallery File:Zihark-Jill ConceptArt.jpg|Jill's concept art in Path of Radiance. CipherJilllack1.png|Artwork of Jill in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by lack. CipherJilllack2.png|Artwork of Jill in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by lack. Saori Toyota Jill1.jpg|Artwork of Jill in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Saori Toyota. Saori Toyota Jill2.jpg|Artwork of Jill in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Saori Toyota. Cipher Jill.png|Jill as a Wyvern Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B03-036R+.png|Jill as a Wyvern Lord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). Cipher Jill2.png|Jill as a Wyvern Rider in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B09-097SR.png|Jill as a Dragonlord in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B09-098N.png|Jill as a Wyvern Rider in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:FE-PoR Jill.png|Jill's portrait Path of Radiance. File:jill.png|Jill's portrait in Radiant Dawn. File:FE9 Wyvern Rider (Jill).png|Jill's in-game battle model as a Wyvern Rider in Path of Radiance. File:FE9 Wyvern Lord (Jill).png|Jill's in-game battle model as a Wyvern Lord in Path of Radiance. File:FE10 Dracoknight (Jill).png|Jill's in-game battle model as a Dracoknight in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Dragonmaster (Jill).png|Jill's in-game battle model as a Dragonmaster in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Dragonlord (Jill).png|Jill's in-game battle model as a Dragonlord in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Jill Sprite (without her Wyvern).png|Jill's Unmounted Sprite in Radiant Dawn. File:FE10 Jill Dragon Lord.jpg|Jill's Dragon Lord model in Radiant Dawn. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters